Jump Super Stars
, Tommo Inc. |platform = Nintendo DS |release = |genre = 2D versus fighting, Crossover |modes = Single-Player, Multiplayer |rating = |media = DS Cartridge |website = Official Website }} is a 2D fighting game developed by Ganbarion in 2005 for the Nintendo DS. It is a crossover of 27 different Jump titles, including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Steel Ball Run. It was followed by Jump Ultimate Stars in 2006. Gameplay Koma (meaning "panel") is the term for the characters that can be used in-game as assistance. Each koma uses anywhere from 1 to 7 squares of a Koma Deck appearing on the bottom DS screen. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) on which to place koma. There are three types: Help Koma, Support Koma and Battle Koma. * Help Koma are only one square large. They either provide boosts or help players, but will not appear on the Battle Screen. * Support Koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player - generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or other substantial means. * Battle Koma are four to seven squares large, and fight throughout each round. These koma represent the characters that the player controls on the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the Koma Deck similar to a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten Koma Decks, and each deck must have at least one Help Koma, one Support Koma, and one Battle Koma to be valid for use in battle. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the Deck Maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up, providing small bonuses. Battle characters can receive a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. JoJo characters in the game * Jotaro Kujo: Appears as a battle character, support, and help. His special attacks consist primarily of his trademark "Ora Ora!" barrage of punches. Many of his koma special moves use one of his Stardust Crusaders companions as his other special attack and his 6-block koma can stop time for 3 seconds. His Help Koma gives the affected battle character invincibility for a short time. Jotaro is one of the battle characters in the pre-made deck "Gekitou no Machi" and the sole battle character in the pre-made "Help-Koma" deck. Together with Money D. Luffy (One Piece), he can perform a special tag-team move called "Gomu Gomu no ORA ORA!!" where the two unleash a rapid barrage of punches in conjunction. * DIO: Appears as a battle character, support, and help. He can only be unlocked as a battle character after the game has been cleared once. His special attacks center on his trademark "Muda Muda!" barrage of punches, his ability as a vampire, throwing knives and The World's time-stopping. His Help Koma also gives the affected battle character invincibility for a short time. Together with Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), he can perform a special tag-team move called "Sharingan World" which damages all enemies on the screen. He and Dr. Mashirito (Dr. Slump) are the only playable villains in the game. * Joseph Joestar (Part 3): Appears as Jotaro's 3-block Support Koma. He uses Hermit Purple to draw an enemy towards the player, leaving them open to attack and creating combo opportunities. * Muhammad Avdol: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block Battle Koma, performing his "Crossfire Hurricane Special" attack utilizing Magician's Red. * Noriaki Kakyoin: One of the characters who can be selected as a menu guide. He also appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 5-block Battle Koma, performing his "Emerald Splash" attack utilizing Hierophant Green. * Jean Pierre Polnareff: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block Battle Koma, his Silver Chariot performs a dual attack with Star Platinum. * Iggy: Appears with his Stand, The Fool, in Jotaro's 6-block Battle Koma attack. Star Platinum throws Iggy at the opponent and he protects himself using The Fool. * Gyro Zeppeli: Appears as a support and help character. His supports cause either paralysis or the "shock" status effect and his Help Koma increases the affected battle character's speed. He also appears in the "Mexico" stage as a background character. * Johnny Joestar: Appears as a help character, his Help Koma removes all status effects. Also appears in the Mexico stage as a background character. * Diego Brando : Appears in the Mexico stage as background character. * Steven Steel: Appears as one of the characters who can be selected as a menu guide. Other JoJo aspects of the game * El Cairo: The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure stage. The background image features the outside of DIO's mansion. * Mexico: The Steel Ball Run stage. The racers in the background image are Diego, Johnny, and Gyro on horseback. Trivia * The game classifies JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Steel Ball Run as different franchises, due to Steel Ball Run not having been confirmed as Part 7 at the time. Gallery See also * Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden * Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin * Jump Ultimate Stars Site Navigation Category:Video Games